


Typical Tentacle Tactics

by ellie_hell



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, Extremely Dubious Consent, Hand Jobs, M/M, Other, Parent/Child Incest, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-06
Updated: 2014-01-06
Packaged: 2018-01-07 18:58:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1123231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellie_hell/pseuds/ellie_hell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hamish gets fucked by tentacles while John and Sherlock watch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Typical Tentacle Tactics

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [this](http://sherlockbbc-fic.livejournal.com/19743.html?thread=118988575%23t118988575) prompt on the kink meme.
> 
> Enormous thanks to Kirk, Name, and Spock who acted as cheerleaders and betas for this. They always push me out of my comfort zone, and for that I love them.

Hamish bolted up the stairs, his rucksack hanging loosely from his shoulder. There was something delicious baking in the downstairs flat, and he smiled at the thought that Mrs Hudson's pretty granddaughter would be visiting later today. The woman who had long been his babysitter wasn't as young as she used to be, and she unfortunately didn't bake as often as she used to. A visit from her granddaughter was always a cause for celebration; a plate of delicious oatmeal biscuits usually made their way up to 221B. Hamish could practically taste them already.

"Hey, I'm home!" he shouted as he opened the door.

Only silence answered him, and one look around the living room was enough to confirm that his parents were out. Smiling to himself, he threw his rucksack across the room and sprawled onto the sofa. He loved getting the flat to himself, and it was happening more and more now that his parents were acknowledging that, at sixteen, he was more than old enough to be on his own without supervision. He considered switching on the telly, but there had to be something better he could do with his time alone. Instead, he started looking around, searching for a distraction.

His eyes fell on his parents' bedroom door, and suddenly he felt his heart flutter in excitement. His father had always believed in involving him in his experiments, and Hamish had always loved working with him. However, Sherlock thought (and his dad agreed) that Hamish was still too young to participate in the more delicate experiments, and it was driving him crazy not to be involved. He kept bringing it up, but to no avail.

The more he thought about it, the more restless he became. He happened to know that his parents had a very interesting experiment going on at the moment, one in which they didn’t want him to be involved. Hamish had often heard them talking about it when they thought he wasn't paying attention. They always referred to the experiment as "it", and apparently "it" was alive, because he had heard his dad asking his father whether he had fed "it", or if he had checked up on "it". "It" was driving Hamish mad with curiosity, and he couldn't stand not knowing anymore. One peek couldn't hurt, and his parents would never know.

Getting up, he looked through the window to make sure his parents weren't about to come back. As soon as he was sure that the course was clear, he crossed the kitchen to his parents' room. When he realised that he was walking on tiptoes, he stopped, feeling foolish. If his parents came back while he was inside their room, he would simply say that he was looking for something. Deep down, he knew his father would never buy such an obvious lie, but having a back up plan comforted him. Carefully, he pushed the door open.

The curtains were drawn, bathing the room in darkness. The bedroom was just as clean as he remembered it being, and he couldn't see any sight of something dangerous enough to forbid him from ever approaching it. The bed was made with military precision, and the books Sherlock and John didn't want Hamish to read were neatly aligned on the small bookcase (Hamish would never look at those again; he had learned too much about the joys of homosexual sex to ever glance at that bookcase again). There was a new family picture on his dad's bedside table, a pair of matching dressing gowns behind the door; everything looked perfectly normal.

Then, he saw it. The towel covering what seemed to be an aquarium. He got closer, holding his breath. This had to be what his parents didn't want him to see. They weren't the kind of people to get pets, and if they had got one, they wouldn't have kept them away from their child. He lifted a corner of the towel. It was indeed an aquarium, and although there was some water in it, it was far from being full. He could see the hint of a shape inside, something that had to be alive, but the room was so dark he couldn't make out what it was. He got away from the aquarium to turn on the light, and then pulled the towel away to reveal what was inside.

Hamish's first thought when he saw "it" was that it was a jellyfish, but something was wrong. Jellyfish were transparent, and the creature in the aquarium was an opaque, very soft shade of pink bordering on peach. It had an almost circular-shaped body and its skin was glistening. It looked wet, and Hamish really wanted to touch it. However, that wasn't how his parents had raised him; he had to really observe first.

The thing was definitely alive; its body was moving on its own, almost as if it were breathing, but Hamish couldn't see any orifice from which it could have sucked in air. Still, gentle ripples shook the creature's body, and the longer Hamish looked at it, the more it moved. Its movements were slow, but not sluggish. Hamish was so busy looking at the creature's body that it took longer than it should have for him to notice that the body was resting on what looked like a nest of tentacles.

Hamish crouched until he could press his face against the glass, and then he could really see them. He couldn't count how many there were, but the creature definitely had tentacles. That was undoubtedly one of the coolest thing he had ever seen, and he felt a stab of disappointment at the thought that his parents had decided not to share this with him. He rapped the aquarium with one index finger, quick little taps that the creature didn't seem to hear if its complete lack of reaction was anything to judge by.

Hamish got up again, and he realised that his palms were sweating, so he wiped them off against his jeans. He had to admit there was a hint of nervousness among the excitement and curiosity he was feeling, and just thinking about what he was about to do made his heart beat slightly faster. Nothing he had observed about the creature pointed to it being dangerous, but maybe it did have a mouth, and perhaps it was filled with razor-sharp teeth. Perhaps it was resting in water because, like the electric eel, it could generate electric discharges and would attempt to electrocute him the moment he stuck his hand inside the aquarium. Still, that wasn't about to stop him from doing it, and he gingerly extended his hand until he could prod the creature with a careful finger.

The creature's body felt nothing like what he had imagined. While it looked wet and slightly slimy, it was actually pretty smooth. Its lack of hair made it different from touching human skin, in fact, nothing felt human about it. He racked his brain, searched his memory, but couldn't find anything to compare the texture to. He added another finger and gently stroked the creature's body. It definitely wasn't wet, but it wasn't entirely dry either. Perhaps that's why it was partially immersed in water; maybe it was absorbing moisture with its pores. Hamish's fingers slid lower, getting slowly closer to the creature's tentacles, until the creature stilled. It hadn't been moving a lot, so it didn't make a big difference, but Hamish felt it nonetheless and his hand stopped. Holding his breath, he watched.

Then, as quickly as it had stopped, the creature was moving again. However, that time, the tentacles were moving, too. One of them, long and slim, slid out from under the creature's body, and it snaked up until it could wrap its extremity around one of Hamish's fingers. Hamish let out a silent gasp and his mouth widened as he watched, amazed. The tentacle had the same texture as the body, and while the top of it was the same colour, the underside was slightly darker. When Hamish slowly withdrew his hand, the tentacle followed and he brought it closer to him so he could observe it more carefully.

The underside wasn't as smooth as the top; it was actually peppered with tiny orifices. The orifices were moving, but they were so small that their movement was barely noticeable. They seemed as though they were trying to suck in something, and when Hamish paid more attention to the finger around which the tentacle was wrapped, he realised the creature was very softly suckling on his skin. That had to be how the creature fed itself; it was probably absorbing water, as well as whatever Sherlock and John fed it, that way.

The creature seemed harmless enough, so Hamish put his other hand inside the aquarium. Just as he had done before, he stroked the creature's body until another tentacle slid out from underneath it to wrap itself around his other hand. Driven by his desire to explore the creature more carefully, Hamish made sure he was securely holding its body before pulling it upward. It was heavier than what Hamish had expected, but still easy enough to lift. He felt the creature's hold tighten around his hands and arm, but other than that, it didn't move. It didn't show any signs of distress and didn't try pulling away, so Hamish figured it didn't object to being out of the aquarium.

Since the creature's body wasn't covering its tentacles, Hamish could clearly see that it actually had eight of them, all the same colour, length, and texture. They all had small orifices on them, but only the two circled around his arms were suckling. Now that it wasn't partially submerged in water, it seemed as though the tentacles were suckling harder, and Hamish wondered for a moment whether the creature was trying to make up for the lack of hydration.

He didn't have time to linger on that thought for long. Two more tentacles started moving. One of them circled him before settling on his back. It felt a little bit like a hug, and he chuckled at the thought that perhaps the creature liked him. The other tentacle carefully circled his neck. Hamish held his breath, but the creature never tightened its hold; it seemed as though it were exploring. He felt the tentacle suckle at his throat, but it quickly moved upward to his cheek. Hamish didn't move. He was torn between fascination and fear; even if the creature had not expressed any hostility, there was a slim chance that it would decide he was a threat and attack him. Alone against eight tentacles, he wouldn't stand a chance.

The tentacle eventually found his mouth, and as soon as it did, it was obvious that it was interested in the discovery. At first, the tip of the tentacle merely brushed his lips and suckled very softly, but soon it tried to force its way inside. The creature had obviously found a source of moisture, and it was trying to get to it. At first, Hamish resisted the intrusion, but then the tentacle around his waist tightened its hold and he let out a small gasp. Seizing the opportunity, the creature slipped inside.

It was a bit like going to the dentist. The tip of the tentacle explored his teeth, stopping on every single one as if to catalogue them. Then, it focused on his gums and Hamish winced when the suckling resumed. He was taking deep, slow breaths through his nose, but he couldn't ignore the feeling that he was being suffocated. He had to open wider when the tentacle decided it wanted to explore his tongue, and he groaned at the intrusion. The tentacle felt soft against his tongue, not unlike how Emily Jones' tongue had felt when they had kissed that one time after school. However, Emily had never shown such enthusiasm. There would have been something quite enjoyable about the current situation if he hadn't been snogging a tentacle. The suckling against his tongue wasn't unpleasant, but when the tentacle tried to go deeper, Hamish gagged and pulled away as quickly as he could.

Panting, Hamish closed his eyes as the tentacles stroked his back, arms, and cheeks. It was almost soothing, and soon the creature must have felt that his momentary panic was receding because it was exploring again. The tentacles wrapped around his arms travelled up to his biceps where they buried themselves under his arms. He chuckled at the tickling sensation, but the creature continued to move despite his squirming. Its insistence was quite puzzling, but when the tentacle that had been stroking his back slid around his torso and started exploring his chest, he understood what was about to happen. The tentacle stroked up and down Hamish's shirt buttons a couple of times before settling on the top one.

It was a matter of seconds for the tentacle to work out how to unbutton it, and with dexterity Hamish didn't know the creature possessed, it popped the button open. He could barely move as a chorus of 'a tentacle is undressing me' ran through his head, and he watched in bewilderment as his buttons were undone one by one. With the help of the two tentacles holding his arms, the creature successfully divested Hamish of his shirt. He couldn't believe he was standing shirtless in his parents' bedroom. If they got home right now, he would be in a world of trouble, but the idea of walking away was ludicrous.

As soon as his shirt was off, two tentacles shot straight back up, burying themselves in his armpits. The feeling of the tentacles against his sensitive, bare skin felt strange, and he couldn't help squirming as the tiny mouths on the underside of the tentacles suckled, trying to feed off his perspiration. It was obvious the creature had found a spot it liked, and Hamish didn't know if he had to be grateful or disappointed that he had run all the way back from school, producing plenty of sweat. The creature, however, was obviously pleased. The tentacles that weren't foraging his armpits were shivering with pleasure.

Soon enough, the tentacles had absorbed everything they could from Hamish's armpits, and they retreated from where they had been feeding, leaving Hamish with the ghost of a tickling feeling under his arms. The tentacles were moving restlessly; two of them were stroking up and down his arms, but the gesture was obviously not meant to bring comfort. They were moving faster, squeezing tighter than before. Two other tentacles were moving across his chest, brushing against his nipples every now and then. Hamish had never paid his nipples any attention, and the gentle buzz of pleasant sensation was new. He wished the small buds could produce moisture so the tentacles would settle there, but they remained completely dry. He promised himself to explore the sensations more thoroughly later, when he would be alone in his room.

A desperate agitation seemed to inhabit the creature now. Its movements were more frantic as two more tentacles joined the exploration: one for each of his legs. Even though Hamish was still holding the creature's body, it had such a strong hold on him that he knew it wouldn't fall if he released it. However, he continued to support its body, unwilling to let go. The tentacles quickly circled around his legs all the way down to his shoes, and then the tip carefully peeked inside his trousers. It didn't seem as though they were interested by what they found there, because they made their way back up.

When the first tentacle found its way between Hamish's legs, he was so startled that he took a few steps back, trying to get away but unable to escape the tentacles' hold. His shins hit the bed, and he fell backward on top of it, the creature following and landing on his chest. Immediately, he tried sitting up, but the tentacles around his arms and legs tightened their hold, preventing all movement. The creature was much stronger than what he had originally thought, and he felt a wave of fear running down his spine. He felt perspiration on his forehead, and he nervously licked his lips. The creature must have smelled his sweat, because one tentacle was soon on his face, running all over it as its tiny mouths absorbed every single drop of sweat there.

Meanwhile, the two tentacles holding his arms wrapped themselves around them like long ribbons around a pole. The tentacles that had been closest to his groin resumed their exploration, forcing themselves between his thighs until he was lying spread-eagled on the bed. All thoughts of escaping left Hamish's mind. Even through the thick fabric of his jeans, his skin was sensitive between his thighs. He struggled against his bonds, trying to shy away from the invading touch without success. There had to be something there that pleased the creature, because the tentacles were relentless. It could probably smell the musky smell of sweat coming from his privates, and judging from its reaction, it was interested.

He felt a wave of shame when he started getting hard. He was always very sensitive, but this was nothing like pleasuring himself with his hand or by rutting against his bed. This was an unknown creature, one of his father's experiments, and oh god he was in his parents' bed. His cock hardened further at the thought, and his cheeks and chest flushed with both shame and arousal. One of the tentacles was now working hard on unbuttoning his jeans, but the thick fabric made the process harder than it had been with his shirt. Before he could consider whether or not he wanted to help, the hold around his arms loosened and there was a tentacle in his mouth, choking him. The message was clear: unbutton his jeans, or things would get unpleasant.

His arms shot to his groin, the tentacles following, and he quickly opened the button and flies. As soon as his trousers were undone, the tentacles around his arms forcibly brought him back to his previous position, and two tentacles slid inside his cotton pants. The first contact of the smooth tentacles with his cock made him groan in pleasure, and he twisted on the bed, caught between the need to get more and pull away. With his jeans and pants still on, the tentacles couldn't move freely, and the ones holding his legs started trying to pull the fabric down. Before he could think about it, Hamish lifted his hips upward. As soon as he did, the tentacles were free to pull his trousers and pants down, which they did. Hamish toed his shoes and socks off, and he kicked them away from the bed. When the creature had successfully dragged his jeans and pants down to his ankles, he kicked them away, too.

Once Hamish was naked, two tentacles wrapped themselves around his legs, just as they had done with his arms. Tightening their hold, they spread Hamish's thighs apart until the two tentacles that had been in his pants had free reign to explore his groin. The creature started slowly, with the tip of two tentacles burying themselves in the fold of his thighs. The gentle suction they exerted there made Hamish shiver with pleasure, and his cock twitched in approval. Would the tentacles try suckling his cock? Would they wrap themselves around it as they had done with his arms and legs? The mere thought aroused him, and he longed to wrap a hand around himself to ease some of the pressure that was building inside him. He needed friction, any kind of friction, and he needed it now. Getting desperate, he thrust his hips up, but the tentacles held him down.

"Please," he whispered.

Either the tentacles didn't hear, or they didn't care. One snuck up to dip into his belly button, making him chuckle, while another one started stroking his perineum. He gasped, his back arching as a new wave of pleasure ran through his entire body. Apparently pleased by Hamish's reaction, the creature stroked again and again, while more tentacles were collecting the sweat under his arms and on his forehead. Hamish felt used, he felt violated, but he also felt more aroused than he ever had, so it was hard to pay attention to the part of his brain that was screaming at him to run away. Not that he could have run away. He moaned when two tentacles wrapped themselves around his balls and the base of his cock, the sound obscenely loud in the otherwise quiet bedroom.

"I had no idea it could do that. Did you?"

Hamish felt as though his blood was turning cold in his veins. Slowly, he turned his head towards the bedroom door to see his parents looking at him. He opened his mouth to explain, remembering that he had had a plan in case he got caught, but that plan had never accounted for him being found naked, tentacles wrapped around his body, cock harder than it had ever been, and lying on his parents' bed. Unsurprisingly, he found that no word could escape his throat. He couldn't tear his eyes away from his parents.

"Obviously not, John. Otherwise, I would have brought it into our bed a while ago," his father said.

His parents didn't seem angry. His dad seemed slightly surprised, while his father examined the scene with a raised eyebrow. Hamish had never been more ashamed in his entire life. Still, he couldn't help the small groans of pleasure escaping his mouth as the tentacles continued to stroke his perineum and balls. He lifted his head up and opened his mouth to talk. To apologise. To explain. Anything. However, before he had the time to figure out what he wanted to say, a tentacle gave his cock a particularly tight squeeze, and his head fell back against the bed as he moaned. His brain was so overcome with pleasure that he temporarily forgot about his parents’ presence.

Sherlock got closer to the bed, and he poked the creature's body with his finger. The creature seemed distracted by the touch, and the movement on Hamish's cock and balls faltered. He whimpered, his body automatically thrusting up to seek more friction. Seeing that, Sherlock stopped touching the creature, and Hamish sighed in relief when the creature tightened its grip again.

"Apparently, when it's taken out of the water, it will seek moisture in all possible places," Sherlock told John, and John nodded curiously before approaching.

As if to confirm his father's words, the tentacle holding his balls tightened its hold, and the one wrapped around his cock slid up until it was wrapped around his glans. The tip of the tentacle brushed against his slit a few times, feeling the precome that had started leaking there. Immediately, it started suckling, and Hamish bucked against his restraints at the onslaught of sensations. The tentacle’s small orifices on his cock felt even better than what he had imagined. Nothing he had ever done to his body had ever felt like this, like having dozens of tiny mouths on him, focusing on pleasuring one of the most sensitive spots on his body. The creature’s goal wasn’t to pleasure him, though. It was feeding, and soon it ran out of precome to absorb, and the tentacle started moving up and down his cock again, seeking more.

This time, it was more determined. It knew what it was after, and apparently nothing would stop it from getting it. Hamish was sweating so profusely by now that the tentacles wrapped around his arms and legs had a constant flow of moisture to feed on, and the creature apparently understood that the best way to produce fluids was to pump his cock with more and more vigour.

The tentacle wrapped around his balls started exploring lower, sliding past his perineum until it touched a spot that made Hamish reflexively try to close his legs. He couldn't, though, held as he was by the two tentacles around his legs. No one had ever touched him there, and he felt his face flush in embarrassment as the tentacle started teasing up and down his cleft. He felt silly that, out of this messed up situation, this was the thing that embarrassed him, but he didn't have time to dwell on the situation. The tentacle was pushing against his tight entrance, slowly but surely making its way inside.

"Do you see what it's doing?" John asked as he got closer. "It looks like it has a pretty good grasp of human anatomy. It tasted the preseminal fluid and had a liking for it. Now, it will do anything to get more."

"Have you ever fingered yourself, Hamish?" Sherlock asked without looking at him, his gaze fixed upon Hamish’s arse.

Unable to form coherent words, Hamish vigorously shook his head. The situation was making him very uncomfortable, and his prick was softening in the tentacle's grasp. The creature felt it, and it started stroking him faster, which only caused an unpleasant burning feeling. He tried to get away, fighting his restraints, but he was still pinned to the bed, and no amount of thrashing around could change that.

"Shhh," John said. 

Hamish didn't know if it was directed at him or the creature, but he felt reassured by the soothing voice of his dad. The creature slowed its rhythm, giving Hamish’s burning cock a much needed rest. However, the tentacle probing at his entrance didn't relent. It continued to slowly push in and out, in and out, in short thrusts that made him gasp. His heart was hammering against his chest, and breathing was getting more and more problematic. He felt some pressure on one of his legs, and he turned his head to look. Hid dad was gently stroking his thigh, making soothing movements that immediately made him feel calmer. He took deep, calming breaths, and soon he didn't feel as though he was on the verge of having a heart attack.

"It's okay, Hamish. It won't hurt you; it just wants to feed off you. I bet you taste lovely. I bet that's why it will go to any lengths to taste more of you."

Hamish closed his eyes, strangely soothed and turned on by his dad's words.

"You're about to feel something you've never felt before, but you need to relax or it won't feel good. Do you think you can relax?" John asked.

Hamish nodded, and he continued to take deep, calming breaths. In and out, in and out. In when the tentacle pushed in, out when it pulled out. Time seemed to stretch, and eventually he felt calmer. This was happening, no matter if he wanted it or not, so the best course of action was to make things as easy as possible.

"Yes, that's it," Sherlock said when he noticed that Hamish was finally relaxing. "Bear down, like when you're going to the loo. It won't hurt as much if you do."

Hamish closed his eyes in embarrassment; the last thing he wanted to think about was bowel movements. However, since the creature was currently trying to make its way up his arse, he followed his father's advice. Instantly, the tentacle slid a few centimetres up inside him and Hamish let out a startled little cry. His dad's hand on his thigh was still a warm, comforting weight, and Hamish focused on that touch, let it soothe him as the creature slowly slid out, and then in again.

"You're doing so good, Hamish," John said.

Slowly, the pain receded until the only sensation remaining was a slightly overwhelming fullness. Without the feeling of being stretched open, Hamish could think more clearly, clearly enough to wonder why his parents hadn't yelled at him.

"Can't you stop this?" Hamish asked, looking at his dad with wide, pleading eyes.

"You disobeyed us," Sherlock said.

"Please, father."

"No, Hamish. How many times do we have to tell you: your actions have consequences, and you must be willing to face them."

The only sound in the room was Hamish's laboured breathing. When the tentacle pulled out but didn't push in right away, he was shocked by the strange emptiness he felt at the loss. He raised his head as much as he could to check whether the creature had lost interest, and he whined when he saw the tentacle disappearing between his legs. It was a frightful sight, and yet a big part of him wanted nothing more than to be full again. He wanted more of the tentacle inside, and he wanted his parents to watch, to realise that their punishment was bringing him a kind of fucked up pleasure he was determined to enjoy.

Hamish tried pushing himself down to entice the creature into penetrating him further, and he let his head fall back against the bed when his wish was fulfilled. The tentacle didn't seem to want to pull out; Hamish could feel the tip pushing against his anal canal wall, as if it were trying to reach his testicles from the inside. He could feel the tentacle prodding, rubbing, and it wasn't unpleasant. Not unpleasant at all. He let a low moan, his head rolling to the side so he could rub his cheek against the duvet. The tentacles still roaming his body in search of fluids didn't provide enough contact; his whole body wanted to be caressed and owned. His cock was hardening again, and the more it filled, the more Hamish got desperate to touch it.

Through the delicious pleasure haze, Hamish was vaguely aware of his father circling around the bed until he was standing beside his dad.

"I think it found his prostate," Sherlock remarked.

"Looks that way," John said. "Does it feel good?"

Biting his lips, Hamish nodded and opened his eyes to look at his parents. They were both watching him intently. He had often seen that very same expression on his parents' faces, but it was usually directed at the other. Now, however, there was no mistaking who was the recipient. His parents were aroused. By watching him be fucked by a strange creature. This shouldn't have made him shudder with arousal, but it did, and now he wished his dad hadn't taken his hand off his thigh.

"Oh fuck!" Hamish cried out when the tentacle wrapped around his cock slid up until it could rub at his glans and absorb the precome abundantly leaking from his slit.

"Language, Hamish," Sherlock said.

Hamish let out a small laugh. He couldn't think of a more fucked up scenario than being reprimanded for his language while a tentacle was buried deep inside him. He was about to reply, but the tentacle around his cock gave a few enthusiastic pulls before suckling on the head, and all thoughts were wiped off his mind.

The situation had gone on for far longer than his usual masturbation session usually lasted, and the need to come was impossible to ignore. However, as much as he needed release, it was still out of reach. It was too much sensation all at once, too little friction on his cock, and he found himself whispering a series of pleas directed at no one in particular. He pushed his body up as far as it would go, making desperate thrusting motions to increase the friction on his cock. The creature indulged, never relenting the tormenting rubbing of his prostate, and Hamish felt more precome spurting out of his cock. He had never leaked so much; he didn't even know it was possible for a penis to produce that much fluid.

Hamish heard a small groan coming from the side of the bed, and when he looked up, his breath caught in his throat. His father was standing behind his dad, arms wrapped around him. His right hand was buried deep into his dad's pants, and his arm was moving in a very obvious up and down fashion. His dad was biting his lower lip, eyes fixed on the tentacle fucking Hamish. The sight pushed Hamish closer to the edge. He felt feverish and his abdominal muscles contracted in a very familiar way. With a few more rubs from the tentacle inside him and several strokes from the one around his cock, Hamish was coming. Immediately, one of the tentacles was on his belly, eagerly suckling at his semen as the other tentacles continued to milk him dry.

Still shivering from the smaller waves of pleasure coursing through him, Hamish closed his eyes. He had just experienced the more intense orgasm of his life, and his body was now succumbing to exhaustion. He felt like that time he had gone to A&E and had been given morphine. He was vaguely aware of the creature lessening its hold, and suddenly it was pulled away from his body. Hamish instantly felt cold, and he curled up into a ball. He groaned in protest when he felt the duvet being tugged from under him, but he soon felt the warm embrace of the covers as he was tucked in like a child.

A part of him was extremely aware of the fact that he had just lost his virginity to a strange creature, that his parents had seen it and had got off on it, and that the whole experience had turned him wild with lust. There was undoubtedly a sexual crisis waiting for him in the morning, but now wasn't the moment for it. There were hushed voices in the room, but his sleepy mind couldn't decipher what they were saying. He felt a hand running through his short hair a few times, soft lips on his temple, and then he was falling asleep. His last conscious thought was whether his parents would agree to let him watch when they would bring the creature into their bed.

**Author's Note:**

> Here, have [some music](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gi6Q99j6aFc). I love this band, I've had this song in my head all day, and there's a giant purple octopus in it ;-)


End file.
